Diva
by Olive Malik
Summary: Follow 4 divas that learn the world is more than they think it is. Kitty is a famous singer who is trying to come onto her personal assistant. Blaine is a model who can't help but notice the new designer. Brittany is a dance teacher who gets competition from the new studio. Emma has found a restaurant where the waiter doesn't get mad at her. Karley. Klaine. Brittana. Wemma. AU
1. Chapter 1

Diva - A bitchy person who is used to getting their way. They don't let anyone get them down, and no one can get in the way of their dreams. Often they will throw tantrums and fits to get their way.

Kitty Wilde

Kitty smiled as the hot spotlight shone on her. The people screamed, just eating it up. The music began to play and she brought the microphone to her lips. She opened her mouth and silence fell over the entire crowd. "At last..." They burst into cheers. Kitty walks around slowly in her high heels and twirls in her dress. She's finally made it. This is what the top looked like. The high throne from which she sat, fabulous and alone.

Emma Pilsbury

Emma watched in horror as the manager began to cry. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" The girl runs off leaving Emma feeling guilty and ashamed. True, she only wanted her meat cooked properly, but that was no reason to completely shred that girl. Especially since this time no one had yelled at her or thrown things at her which had happened a couple of times. She wished Carl was here to help handle the situation, but that ship sailed a long time ago.

Blaine Anderson

Blaine basked in the attention. The suit clung to him in all the right places and everyone here knew it. Blaine loved walking the catwalk, he felt like a king. Everyone was their to sit at his feet and take pictures and gasp at how amazing he looked. The flashes didn't faze him as he stopped to pose for a picture. He barely contained his annoyed reaction at the sight of Cooper, but he brushed it off. Tonight was his night and nothing and no one would get in the way of his spotlight.

Brittany Pierce

Brittany hung upside down on her bed. "Sam, do you think anyone will ever love me?" Sam shakes his head vigorously.

"Of course Brittany you're so pretty. And you know all the colors of the rainbow. One day you'll be married and Lord Tubbington can be the best man." Brittany smiles brightly at this.

"Ok. Yeah, she'll be amazing."

"She? I thought you liked boys?" Sam cocks his head to the side. Brittany sits up and shrugs.

"I dunno. I like both," she says quietly. They sit in silence for a moment until Brittany scoots closer to her blonde friend. "Let me play with your hair."

* * *

Watch out world, we have four divas on our hands. Maybe not in the way that you'd expect. If you have an idea request, just leave it in the reviews. ;) xoxo


	2. Kitty

Kitty sat back as the team of girls applied her makeup and did her hair. Even at the top she acted the same as she always had; rude and blasé.

"So how's Ryder?" One of her girls asked in a giggly voice. Kitty fake yawns and does pouty lips.

"Oh I know that look," Quinn, her hairstylist, clucks, "The poor boy." Quinn was not only great at hair, but she was her manager's sister-in-law.

"Quinn, he was just a bit of fun. Like they all are. Only Ryder is such a whiner my god." Now Kitty mimics his voice. "But Kitty I love you. Kitty you're the best, you're so pretty." The girls all laugh. Except Quinn, who shakes her head in pity because she knows the truth. Ryder himself rushes in with his clipboard. He was Kitty's personal assistant.

"Miss Kitty they're ready for you on stage." The blonde raises an eyebrow, but stands gracefully from her chair. She pushes roughly past him and makes her way into the wings. Kitty waits as the announcer introduces her, not that he even needs to.

She struts onto the stage and the crowd goes wild. Kitty grabs the mic and smiles charmingly at the crowd. "Hello Chicago. Your fabulous Kitty is here to sing! Let's get started." The show is performed without a hitch and afterwards Kitty merely waves in her robotic way and floats off the stage to the music of applause.

Ryder is waiting in the wings with water and a fake smile. "Wonderful show, Kitty!" Kitty rolls her eyes and slaps the water bottle from his hands. A new intern gasps and it makes Kitty let out a twisted giggle, but then she goes cold.

"Shut up Ryder. I told you, only Evian water. Idiot." The brunette man trembles but nods. He starts to rush off to retrieve her water, but then turns back around.

"You know what, Kitty? I'm tired of this bullcrap! You never call and you treat me horribly and, and you're batshit crazy!" Ryder never swore, ever. "I quit." Ryder throws down his clipboard, turns, and stalks out. Kitty simply continues on to her large dressing room. The table by the couch has a large display of flowers. She picks up the glass of wine awaiting her and sips it slowly. When she notices her manager, Kitty smirks and slides off her fur.

"That's a new record Puckerman." Her manager laughs. They sit down lightly on the white couch in her dressing room. The bright bulbs from the vanity are starting to give Kitty a headache, or maybe it's all the idiots she's surrounded by.

"Oh Kitty. This time I've found you one in advance, and I think she'll be perfect."

"She? Aw hell no. You know that bitch is just trying to kill me or something." Jake rolls his eyes and sighs. Kitty sets down her now empty wine glass.

"No Kitty. She's sweet and I think you'll like her," he winks on the last part. Kitty crosses her leg over the other one and stares at the floor before anxiously looking back at Jake.

"I thought we decided I was going to stay in the closet, Jake. You said it would be better for my career." Jake rests a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Babe don't worry. Marley definitely won't say anything. She actually might need some... persuading." Kitty frowned.

"What do you mean, persuading?" Before Jake could answer there's a pathetic little knock at the door of Kitty's dressing room. "Come in I guess," the singer says snarkily. The door swing opens and a pretty brunette girl comes in. Kitty smirks and Jake recognizes this expression as her hunting face.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Marley!" Kitty seems to be simultaneously disgusted and fascinated with the girl's positive attitude and overall happiness.

"You know who I am. Now fetch me some water puppy." Marley wrinkles her nose but nods and scampers off. Jake chuckles.

"She'll never see it coming, I can promise you that." Kitty glares at her frenemy, but lets him leave. Five minutes later Marley dashes in panting with the Evian water held in her hand like a trophy. Kitty is pleasantly surprised. "Evian, how did you know?" The blonde slyly brushes their fingertips when she grabs the water. Marley blushes and tugs at her bunched up shirt.

"I do my research, Ki-Miss Kitty." If it's possible the rude singer's smirk grows bigger.

"Oh no," she says breathily, "Call me Kitty." Marley smiles and beams at her boss.

"Okay." The brunette practically dances her way out of the room. Kitty pours herself another glass of wine and laughs a little. She understands Jake's choice of words now. Persuasion was definitely in order now, because Kitty always gets what she wants.

* * *

Just so you know, Kitty is like Cher in that she only goes by her first name. Thank you for reading! Reviews are awesome ;) xoxo


	3. Emma

Emma Pillsbury turned into the parking lot and pulled into a front spot. She flipped the key and sat there for a moment. Was this really worth it? Emma loved Breadstix, she did, but often she would nervously send a dish back and that resulted in anger and shouting. Most people didn't understand when she tried to explain it to them, and that made things so much worse. She could get a little temperamental sometimes. Once she made the manager at the Cheesecake Factory cry. Definitely not her proudest moment.

Emma opened the car door and stepped out onto the pavement. The sidewalk was wet from evening sprinklers and the smell of fresh grass lingered in the night air. Emma took a deep breath and walked inside. When the hostess saw her she grimaced and picked up a menu.

"Hi, welcome to Breadstix. How many?" The hostess said it in a monotone, and didn't wait for an answer as she led Emma to a table in the back.

The red head slid into the booth and immediately reached into her purse for her antiseptic wipes. She vigorously scrubbed at the table and her utensils until she was satisfied. Emma didn't even notice the waiter approaching her.

"Hi, what can I get you to drink this evening?" Emma looked up, startled, and was surprised to see a new waiter.

"Oh. Hi," she gave him a little smile, "I'll have water with lemon. Thank you."

"Coming right up." Emma watched him go with cold dread curling in her stomach. Here was yet another man who would be frustrated and yelling at her. He was probably very kind and Emma knew she would regret any harsh words that might fly from her mouth in the heat of the moment. Emma pretended to scan her menu. It seemed the most casual thing to do even though she knew what she wanted.

The happy waiter came back with her water in hand and she noticed how he carefully didn't touch the rim. Other waitresses and waiters didn't do that. Emma squinted at his name tag that read, Will. He set down the glass and took out his writing pad.

"Alright, are we ready to order?" Emma folded her menu up and slid it over towards Will.

"Yes. I'll have the Asian salad with dressing on the side and the chicken thoroughly cooked. Also no corn and can I have chopped carrots added to that?" Will didn't falter at all at her specific order.

"Of course you can. I'll be right back with your order as soon as possible." He grabbed the menu and left. Emma noticed how attractive he was. Will had curly hair and kind blue eyes. Maybe Breadstix could be good again. But Emma knew as soon as he came to her table with a frown on his face that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry miss, but the cook is out of good lettuce. It's all wilted and I wouldn't want them serving you that. Is there anything you'd like instead?" Emma felt her eyes widen. This man was so incredibly pleasant, no one had ever been so considerate of her. She felt bad for being so rude and particular and the tears were spilling out before she could stop them.

"Oh. No, I'm sorry miss." Will sits on the opposite side of her. "I just wanted you to have clean food." Emma cries harder at this.

"I know. And that's so nice. You're so nice and I was mean and, and," Emma continues to sob.

"No, no, no. Hey, you just know what you want. That's all. Are you sure there's nothing else you want?" Emma tries desperately to dry her tears but fails.

"Um, I don't know. I only ever get the same things." Will seems to think this over as Emma wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Ok," he says slowly, "What do you usually have for lunch here?"

"The turkey avocado sandwich." Will beams and pats her arm reassuringly. Emma flinches and he immediately rescinds the hand as if it had been burned. Emma resists the urge to grab another disinfectant cloth.

"Sorry. Well, that's good. We have that. Now how do you want it served?" The red head blinks. This man is like an angel.

"Um, alright." Emma is able to calm down except for the occasional hiccup. "I want white bread and no lettuce. Also can I have a cup of the tortilla soup with the tortillas on the side?" Will stands up proudly.

"Of course. Miss...?" Emma realizes he's asking for her name.

"I'm Emma." Will smiles brightly and does a silly bow.

"Nice to meet you, Emma." He jogs back to the kitchen leaving the red head to stew in her thoughts. She now begins rubbing at the spot Will touched her with germ killer and thinking over her attraction to this man. At the very least she would be returning to Breadstix more often.

Will walked back to Emma's table and happily placed the sandwich and soup in front of her. It was exactly what she wanted. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Emma blushed and put on her gloves. It was one of the tastiest things she'd had in a long time, and there was barely any crying and no shouting needed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Up next is... I'm not going to tell you! :D xoxo


	4. Blaine

Blaine coughed on the hairspray being thrown around over his hairdo. "Mercedes!" The girl rolled her eyes and continued spraying his curls.

"Shut up baby." Blaine huffed and waved away the makeup girl. She was new, and quite honestly terrible at what she did. "I met the new designer, he's great! Very sweet."

"Whatever Mercedes. I don't care about the dumb designer." He folds his arms and sighs.

"That's what you say now, Blainers." Mercedes pats his shoulder. He can hear the smirk in her voice.

"You're giving me the creeps, Mercedes." He stares at his reflection in the mirror. Were those wrinkles? He brought a finger up to touch it, but Mercedes slaps his hand away.

"Well good thing you're done then." Blaine got up from his chair and strutted over to wardrobe. Sebastian was their and Blaine scoffed.

"Well hello again babe. You're looking sexy as always."

"Stuff it Sebastian." The meerkat boy leered.

"Oh don't worry Blainers, I have a boyfriend now. His name is Hunter." Blaine raises an eyebrow.

"Hunter Clarington?"

"The one and only." Hunter Clarington was a well known personal trainer for models like them. Rumor had it, however, that he was straight. "Don't look so shocked B. I helped him realize his, shall we say partiality, to men."

Blaine hissed as one of the helpers accidentally scratched him. "Watch it." Blaine left Sebastian in wardrobe and made his way to the edge of the shoot. Models were milling around the snack table that had only water. He scanned for this new designer and was surprised when he saw him. The boy was Kurt Hummel. He had pretty skin and nice hair. Definitely Blaine's type.

He walked over to Kurt. "Hi I'm Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled and eyed him up and down.

"One of the models! Yes, this is one of my favorite outfits for sure. Nice to meet you Blaine." Kurt shakes his hand. Blaine pouts at the disinterest rolling off of Kurt in waves.

"Nice to meet you, too." Blaine mutters under his breath,"Bitch." He turns to walk away when a hand stops him. Blaine swivels back towards Kurt, expecting an apology or something but instead he's faced with an angry designer.

"Excuse you? You are in my photoshoot so I will get some respect Mr. Anderson." Blaine assesses Kurt's bitch face. It was pretty good.

"We all know I'm the star of the show, Mr. Hummel," Blaine is sickeningly sweet. "No one gives a fuck what you do, they're looking at how fabulous I am." Kurt's face darkens and he steps closer.

"I can fire you so fast your frizzy ass hair will fall out." Blaine gasps and matches Kurt's bitch face.

"But you won't. I'm one of the only reasons your tacky clothes will even be noticed." Blaine whips around and stalks off towards the photographer.

"Alright people let's go!" The models scurry in front of the backdrop. Kurt directs the photoshoot, rather loudly in Blaine's opinion, and Blaine tries his best not to get caught glaring in the shot. "Alright, Thad, come to the front. Sebastian, go right there. Yeah. And Blaine you stay where you are. Wait, back a little. A little more. Perfect! Go for it Artie." The photographer, Artie, snaps a few photos and they change again. Blaine is fed up with being in the back. He attempts to manipulate his way to the front several times, but Kurt always stops him. Finally Blaine blows up.

"What. The. Fuck. Kurt Hummel!" Blaine throws off the jacket he's wearing and storms over to the designer. "Just because you don't like me doesn't mean you can stick me in the back every time. I'm too fabulous for that!" Blaine doesn't notice a few people stifling giggles at his utter seriousness.

"Fabulous my ass. Get over yourself and calm down. Actually, you can leave. You're fired." Everyone gasps. A model named Sugar rushes over. She definitely wasn't the smartest, but that was why modeling suited her. Her father was filthy rich, and as a result the girl had many connections. Maybe that was why Sugar was such a gossip.

"Kurt you can't do that," she whispers not so quietly, "He's an Anderson. Of the Anderson Brothers?" Kurt's jaw goes slack and Blaine stares smugly at him. The Anderson Brothers was a famous shoe company. As in, worldwide famous. Not to mention the last time someone had spoken badly about the company they had been viciously sued. Kurt could only imagine what would happen if he were to fire Blaine.

"Fine." Kurt said it casually. "You're not fired then. I'll see you all tomorrow at nine sharp." The crowds disperse leaving a conflicted Blaine. He wasn't sure whether he was proud or just plain furious. Both really. And revengeful, definitely revengeful.

* * *

Rawr kitties and puppies aren't getting along! Bad Blaine, :D. Did you guys like the Huntbastian? Thanks for reading! Reviews are special ;) xoxo


	5. Brittany

Brittany smiles as her students file in. Today's class was hip hop for the younger girls and boys and she loves teaching them. Brittany owns a dance studio with her good friend, Mike. They had decided it was the best option instead of college.

"Hi Miss Britney," they all chant.

"Hi guys. Today we're going to..." the rest of the class goes wonderfully. The only mishap is when little Rory falls down. He trips over his own feet and lands with his face inches from the floor. At first the boy is so startled he only whimpers. Brittany helps him up and asks if he's okay. Rory promises Brittany he's okay in his thick Irish accent. That boy is definitely one of Brittany's favorites. She was pretty sure he was a leprechaun. Between the shortness, Irish accent, and good attitude, it made perfect sense to the dance teacher. At the end of the class Brittany walls down the hall to check on Mike's adult basic dance class. One of their students, Finn, was a sweetheart but a terrible dancer. Like truly awful.

"Hey Brittany." Finn was concentrated on where his feet were placed, so much so that he went sprawling.

"Hey Finn! How're you?" Brittany helps him up. He brushes off his shirt and smiles.

"Good."

"How's your dolphin brother?" Finn looks surprised that she brought it up but he shrugs.

"He's okay I guess. We don't really talk that much." Brittany smiles and joins Mike in a complicated routine. She always enjoys dancing with him. Towards the end of the session Brittany grabs her bag and pulls on her shoes.

"Will you lock up tonight, Mike?"

"Yeah of course." Brittany leaves the studio. She checks one last time to make sure Mike is okay with closing up and then heads out to her car. On the way there she notices a sign across the street.

SANTANA'S DANCE STUDIO: COMING SOON

Brittany frowns and makes an instant decision. A few cars putter past and once they do she cuts across the street. The nearly finished building is almost entirely glass and Brittany can tell that someone is in there. The blonde knocks on the glass and waves brightly when the two girls look over. One is short and brunette, while the other is tall with long black hair.

The shorter one motions Brittany in and she opens and the door and walks in slowly. The inside is truly beautiful. She approaches the two girls excitedly."Hi I'm Brittany." She hugs the short girl, but when she attempts the same to the other girl she's pushed away.

"No hugs Blondie."

"Oh, okay. So why are you guys building a dance studio?"

"Cause I wanted to," the Spanish girl says. Brittany figures she must be Santana. The shorter girl suddenly gives a random excuse and leaves. Brittany wasn't paying attention, too focused on the beautiful girl in front of her. A silence settles between them for a minute until Brittany blurts out;

"Are you a dolphin?" Santana's eyebrow arches up and she scrunched up her nose.

"Excuse me?"

"A dolphin." When Santana still looks confused Brittany clarifies. "Do you like sweet lady kisses?" Santana's eyes bug out and she says something in Spanish. She points a finger at the blonde.

"I don't know what you've heard, Brittany, but I like boys." Brittany contemplates this for a moment, vacantly staring at Santana.

"Can't you like both?" Santana seems dumbfounded, but Brittany isn't sure why.

"You're something else, I'll give you that. May the best studio win." Brittany ignores the hand extended towards her, honestly she's not sure why it's there. Instead she hugs Santana and whispers in her ear.

"I hope one day you can be proud to be a dolphin." She pulls back and waves at Santans as she leaves. "I have to go home now. Lord Tubbington is probably starving. He hasn't pooped candybars in two days." Then the blonde skips out.

She waits patiently for the white hand to appear before skipping on through the street. Brittany unlocks her car, climbs in, and speeds off with thoughts of the pretty lady across the street on her mind.

* * *

There will be future Finchel and I promise Sam will appear soon. Thanks for reading! Next we have Kitty again! Stay tuned... ;) xoxo


	6. Chapter 6: Kitty

Kitty lounges on the couch with her eye mask on. The sunlight streams through the tall glass windows, but she's too lazy to close the curtains. Her cellphone was up to her ear as she waited for Marley to answer. "Hi, this is Marley. May I ask who's calling?" Kitty almost swore at the chipper tone Marley was carrying on in this early.

"It's Kitty. Darling, I need you to come over. Immediately if that's possible, I need you Marley," Kitty had no qualms about groaning a little when she said the last bit. "It hurts."

"I'm on my way." Kitty had put on what she considered her 'sexy pajamas' for this occasion. The cute thing had seemed so worried over the phone.

Speaking of which, "Puck, can you get the door once it rings?" Puck was married to Quinn and sometimes he would come out and clean Kitty's pool.

"Sure." A few minutes later the doorbell rings throughout the house. Kitty can hear the door opening and a frantic Marley saying something to Puck. "Come on in I guess. She's on the couch." Kitty tries not to smirk at the sound of Marley's hurried footsteps.

"Miss Kitty are you alright?" She sounds ever anxious. The starlet raises her eye mask and smiles sweetly.

"Oh yes Marley," she says dramatically, "I just have a terrible headache. Think you could help a girl out?" Marley shakes her head so hard she looks deranged.

"Of course Miss Kitty."

"Oh none of that now, Marley. I told you, call me Kitty. We're friends. Aren't we?" Kitty pulls the mask on top of her head and slowly sits up. Her personal assistant seems speechless for a second.

"Oh yes. Sure we are."

"Wonderful. Could you bring me some water and two aspirins?" Marley mutters a yes and rushes off towards the kitchen. While Kitty didn't have a headache as bad as she said, she still had a bit of a hangover.

"Here you go, Kitty." The blonde sips the water and tosses back the aspirins.

"Thank you so much, Marley," she pats the space next to her, "Come sit by me."

"Okay." Marley sits down carefully as if Kitty will bite her at any second. After a few minutes of silence Marley slouches back and sighs with relief.

"So Marley, do you have a boyfriend?" Kitty asks it casually and runs her finger along the velvet couch. Marley twists up her face in confusion, but answers anyway.

"No, how come?"

"Oh, no reason. We're friends now, that's what friends do." Kitty looks Marley in the eye, but the brunette blushes and averts her eyes. "What's the matter Marley? Kitty cat got your tongue?" Marley's face goes bright red. Kitty runs a hand along the other girl's arm. "Don't worry Marley, we're friends. Any secret you have is safe with me until the grave." Kitty lifts two fingers up. "Scouts honor." Marley's mouth hangs open and her eyes flick from Kitty to her fingers and back to Kitty.

"I. I, um." Marley can barely stutter out anything.

"It's okay, Marley, do you need a hug? Come here." Kitty envelops the girl in a tight hug. She whispers in her ear, "Feel free to come over whenever you aren't feeling well darling. Kitty's house will always welcome you." When the blonde leans back Marley is panting and flushed. "Would you like some water?"

"O-oh. No thank you, Kitty. I'm fine." Marley seems to catch her breath, but she's still shifting from side to side. "I better go, Kitty. I have to... feed my cat!" Kitty smirks but changes it to a smile as soon as Marley nervously glances at her.

"Oh darling, I love pussy cats! Do pet the thing for me. Such a shame you have to go, I'll see you later then." Kitty air kisses her on both cheeks and waves goodbye. "Puck! Puck come show miss Marley here to the door. Thank you." Puck comes in sweaty and puffing. Kitty watches him lead Marley to the door and slam it shut.

"You are one sly bitch, Kitty," is all he says. Kitty smirks and lays back against the plush pillows with her cellphone in hand.

"Hello? Jake. I think I came on a bit too strong." Kitty explains everything that happened as Jake snorts and laughs.

"From the way you're describing it she had a proper fun time over you when she left." Kitty giggles and squirms on the couch at the thought.

"Jake, stop it. I just don't want to scare her off, you know? Mm I can't wait to-"

"Nope! Uh-uh, stop right there I'm eating breakfast Kitty, geezis." He chuckles loudly. "I'll see you at the show tomorrow night, okay?"

"Yeah. See you then Jake." Kitty groaned as she threw her phone down on the cushions and rubbed her face. Seducing had never been so hard, usually the girls fell at her feet. Not that Kitty didn't like a challenge. She decided calling Marley was the best idea, just to make sure she hadn't spooked the energetic girl.

"Hi, is everything okay Kitty?"

"Oh it's wonderful darling. I was calling for you, you rushed off in such a hurry. I hope you're okay?" Kitty was proud of the concern in her voice that sounded so real.

"Oh, I'm fine. Is it okay that I left," Marley sounds overly anxious. Kitty waits a beat, rather meanly, to make the brunette worry.

"It's perfectly fine. I meant what I said, my house is always open," the blonde purred. "Understand?"

"Yes. Um, so what time should I be there tomorrow?" Kitty grins at the obvious subject change. She mulls over the question seriously, however she didn't really want to.

"Around five is fine. That's when Quinn comes. Bye Marley."

"Bye Kitty."

* * *

**Kitty you naughty cat! Thank you lovely reviewer ;) you made my day. Updates will be slower because I'm starting a new project and back to school stuff. ;) xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Emma

Emma returned back to the same booth the next day. She was disappointed to find out from the mean hostess that Will only worked on Tuesdays. She forlornly ate her meal and slunk back home in despair.

The red-head came back on Tuesday and couldn't help but smile when Will waved at her. She was embarrassed to admit that she spent the first fifteen minutes staring at his curls as he served other people. They made friendly conversation and he even sat down with her during his break. She continued to eat at Breadstix every Tuesday, although Will owned her thoughts all week.

One particularly rainy Thursday Emma goes to Breadstix anyway. No one is there and she ends up only having chicken noodle soup and water. She stirs her drink and wallows in sadness until they kick her out. Emma winces at the rain beating down and scurries over to her car.

She slides into the freezing cold automobile and shivers like a wet cat. Thoughts of Will circle her head as she clicks the lock button and turns the ignition. As the car hums to life the music immediately flips on and of course 'All By Myself' is playing. This song always gets to her.

Immediately tears well up in Emma's eyes as the rain continues to slam down on her parked car. She couldn't stop the fears that plagued her daily from invading. Will would never love her back, no one could ever love her. She was doomed to live alone until she died, just hopelessly pining after a kind and caring man who only thought of her as a friend. Emma was full on sobbing by now, and her mascara was leaking around her eyes like a raccoon mask.

The red-head wasn't sure if it was to feel better, or what, but she started singing along with the depressing lyrics. "All by myseeelf," Emma wailed. The raindrops drumming on the roof sounded ominous and taunting paired with the sad music. "All by myself, I'm all by myself." The realization was crashing over her head in waves as the rain outside her window grew harder. The song drew to a close and Emma decided she should probably start driving home. She hastily clicked through the stations until she got to an Alternative station.

Emma figured this music was different than anything she usually listened to, so surely none of it could depress her. That was until she heard a familiar song from the Killers. While she didn't know the lyrics too well, the chorus was familiar and as devastating as ever. The tears began rolling down her cheeks once more and Emma let herself succumb to the music. "Jealousy, turning saints into the sea. Swimming through sick lullabies," she was yelling along. Her cheeks were red and her voice wavering with raw emotion. "Choking on your alibis, but it's just the price I pay! Destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes." Emma bawled and was barely able to pull into her driveway as the last words echoed through her mind. "I'm Mr. Brightside," she whimpered.

The garage smelled damp and musty when Emma shuffled inside. Cleaning sounded soothing in the moment so she pulled out the windex and a roll of paper towels. Emma sat there for hours, just spraying the same spot and wiping furiously at it. Eventually the smell of chemicals made the red-head feel sick to her stomach so she left the cleaning stuff there in favor of a shower.

That night Emma crawls into bed with fresh tears dripping from her cheeks. Her fiery hair fans out on the pillow and she stares at the ceiling until her eyes feel heavy. In the morning Emma puts on sunglasses and decides to keep them on all day at work instead of having to answer anyone's questions.

* * *

On Tuesday Emma waits for Will to come over with heavy dread. She hoped she could even look at the man without bursting into tears, but at the moment it seemed highly unlikely. Will swept over in front of her of course and smiled that charming smile. "Hey Emma, what do you want today?"

"The usual is fine," Emma says quietly. Secretly she's glad that Will even knows her 'usual' down to the smallest detail. It made her feel special and important, two things that rarely entered her emotional wheel.

Will hurried off to the kitchen, but before he could get there a short blonde woman leapt out in front of him. The two started fighting and Emma watched in horror as the blonde lady screamed insults at him and he just stood there. She felt she had to go over and stop this terrible woman.

Emma marched over to the pair. "Hey, leave him alone." She attempted to be as fierce as her high voice allowed. The woman whipped around so fast Emma barely had time to process it. Will opened his mouth to say something but the blonde made a sound to silence him.

She had this crazed look in her eye as she continued shouting. "Who's this whore, Will? Huh? This ginger is your new slut?" Emma gasped and shrunk back against the wall.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't-"

"Well have fun with your soulless bitch," the woman spit out. Will growls at this and grabs the woman's flailing hands. A gasp comes out of either Emma's own mouth or the blonde's, but she isn't sure.

"Don't talk to her that way, Terry. You don't know a goddamn thing, so go home. Call a cab. You're drunk and I don't need you causing a scene at my workplace and threatening my friends." Emma liked the warm tingle that spread throughout her body when Will defended her. The blonde lady, Terry, is sputtering and screeching. The mean hostess assists her out and Emma is a little more appreciative towards her. "Are you okay?" Emma slides her gaze over to Will.

"What?"

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry," Will anxiously goes to touch her but then thinks better of it. "Can, can I hug you or something?" He shifts awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Oh, um sure." Emma opens her arms uncomfortably, but Will just envelops her.

"I'm so sorry," he mutters sweetly in her ear. Emma is speechless, her cheeks bright red. He pulls back and looks her in the eye. "Let me make it up to you."

"Oh no, I couldn't," Emma starts getting worked up and she tries desperately to avoid staring back.

"Please? How about I let you have your next meal on me." Will places his hands on her shoulders. "Say okay?"

"Okay." Emma doesn't trust herself to say anything else.

"Wonderful! See you then." Emma sends him a half-hearted smile and gradually moves back to her usual booth.

* * *

**I hope this is long enough? Tell me what you thought... Next up we have Blaine and that'll be interesting. I apologize for any typos, I type all of this on the Notes app. ;) xoxo**


End file.
